gonecordancefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario 64
Super Mario 64 is a 3D platformer made by Nintendo. It was a launch title for the N64 along with Pilotwings 64, guess which one is more popular. Overview Bowser has Peach and all the Toads fused inside the walls of the castle. That's... why? Now, easily speaking, the 0 star run would have you kill nobody since Bowser retreats at the end. But to make this interesting, this will discuss the 120 star run. Bob-Omb Battlefield You have to be really careful with getting near Bob-ombs, as the moment they see you, they ignite themselves and explode. That's death. The first star has you kill King Bob-omb, but he's called Big Bob-omb in this game so let's call him that. Let's talk about the 100 coin star. According to the Mariowiki, there are 146 coins. There are 11 Goombas, a Koopa with 5 coins, and 13 Bob-ombs. We'd still come out at 117 coins from non-enemies. Whomp's Fortress Chip Off Whomp's Block has you kill the Whomp King. I think those were all the "required boss kills" on the main floor. The 100 coin star is another story. According to the Mariowiki, there are 141 coins. There are 3 Piranha Plants, each wielding 5 coins amounting to -15 coins. There are also 2 Whomps, also each 5 coins. -10 coins. That means 116 coins from non-enemies, meaning it's possible to get the coin star without killing any enemies. Jolly Roger Bay Who's Roger? Jokings aside, you can ignore the 3-finger full Goombas since this place only has 104 coins. So close, wew. Cool, Cool, Mountain There are 154 coins, use the in-door and out-door slide and the coin star will be taken easily. Big Boo's Haunt The big piano can kill the player via heart attack, so watch out. Apparently, one can't "kill" ghosts, so one can just dissipate them and steal their coins without you being reprehensible for your barbarian ways. Eye to Eye in the Secret Room has you kill a Big Mr. I The chairs were probably possessed, they weren't sentient beings, and the way they moved looked like they were just used as projectiles. Bookends? Well, they've actual meat inside of their pages and got sharp teeth, so I guess I have to count them as sentient beings. There are 151 coins. There are 3 Scuttle Bugs with 3 coins, 3 Bookends with 5 coins (be careful not to trigger its spawn, as it will die either by itself or you), and 2 Mr. I's with 5 coins. We'd come to 117 coins from Boos or non-enemies. Ain't that just a bunch of stinkin' fun? Hazy Maze Cave This place has 139 coins. This might be inaccurate, but there are 5 Scuttle Bugs with 3 coins, 3 Snufits with 2 coins, 6 Swoops, and 2 Mr. I's with 5 coins. There would be 102 non-enemy coins. Another close call. Lethal Lava Land Oh this place's got some kills. Boil the Big Bully has you boil the Big Bully and Bully the Bullies have you kill 3 Bullies then another Big Bully. There are 133 coins. There are 2 Mr. I's with 5 coins and 6 Bullies, just 117 coins. Easy. Shifting Sand Land Stand Tall on the Four Pillars has you kill Eyerok. 136 coins, let's do this. There are 2 Bob-ombs, 2 Fly Guys wielding 2 coins, 4 Pokeys having 5 coins, and 9 Goombas. 101 coins. I might be wrong. Dire, Dire Docks No sir, no enemies Mario can kill here! Snowman's Land Chill with The Bully has you throw the Chill Bully into liquid hydrogen. Cool, they're dead. Whirl from the Freezing Pond had you jump off at least 1 Spindrift to reach that star. Oh, woe is thy, if only Hoot the owl was there. (He is, though only in the DS remake.) Apparently, you can only access the igloo via using the green shell, which is right next to the star of Whirl from the Freezing Pool, meaning you have to kill the same Spindrift to be able to get the Into the Igloo star. 6 red coins for the Shell Shreddin' for Red Coins star are only accessible via the green shell, which needs to be accessed by using a Spindrift again. In total, 3 Spindrifts have to be killed. 127 coins in Snowman's Land. 2 moneybags with 5 coins, 14 Spindrifts with 3 coins, 2 Mr. Blizzards (1 after killing 1 Spindrift) with 3 coins, and 3 Goombas. If we disregard the coins that are accessible after killing the Spindrift to the green shell (6 red coins and a Mr. Blizzard totaling 15 coins), we'd come to around 51 coins from non-enemies. This is the first course to have required kills to get the 100 coin star, wow. Of course, begin with killing the 2 moneybags, in total 61 coins. Kill the Spindrift (not sure if the coins from that Spindrift can be collected) towards the green shell and get 15 coins, totaling 76 but killing 1 Mr. Blizzard. We can now kill 8 Spindrifts, or the other 2 Mr. Blizzards and 6 Spindrifts. For simplicity's sake, 8 Spindrifts are killed. Wet-Dry World There are 152 coins in this weird cage from Spain. 4 Skeeters with 3 coins and a Chuckya with 5 coins are present, resulting in 135 coins from non-enemies. Noice. Tall, Tall Mountain 9 Goombas, 3 Bob-ombs, and a Fly Guy with 2 coins. There are 137 coins and so we would have 123 coins from non-enemies. Tiny-Huge Island Pluck the Piranha Flower has you kill 5 Piranha Flowers. Make Wiggler Squirm only has Wiggler shrink in the end, I'm sure they survived the fall. There are 191 coins you can possibly collect. There are 11 Grand Goombas with 5 coins, a Lakitu with 5 coins, 3 Fly Guys with 2 coins, 2 Koopas with 5 coins, a Chuckya with 5 coins, 8 Micro Goombas, a Small Piranha, and 5 Piranha Flowers with 2 coins. 91 coins from non-enemies. It'd be easier to kill 2 Grand Goombas. Tick Tock Clock There are 128 coins in TTC. There are also only 2 Bob-ombs. I'll let you guess if it's easy. Rainbow Ride Not to be confused with Rainbow Road. There are 147 coins above these skies along with 2 Lakitus with 5 coins, 4 Bob-ombs, a Fly Guy with 2 coins, a Goomba, and a Chuckya. 129 coins doesn't sound like much of a challenge. Bowser retreats at the end, and that's it. To 100% the game, you'd need to kill about 29 enemies and bosses. that's really hip and nice Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo